


Christmas to Remember

by UseMyMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: Marinette and Luka have struggled financially for years. They work as hard as they can and just never seem to get ahead. This year for Christmas, both make the ultimate sacrifice to make sure eachother has the best Christmas they can manage.





	Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my secret Santa gift for tumblr user @dreamingmermaidpotato

**One Week Before Christmas**

Marinette glanced down at the fabrics she had, a sigh leaving her. Hardly anyone had been ordering her clothes or plush toys. With Gabriel Agreste marking her as undesirable for hire due to an incident that happens more than ten years ago in high school, Marinette had never been able to pursue her career as a designer. Thankfully, due to ghost names, she was able to still sell online, but people rarely bought from a source they knew nothing about, so her small online store never really took off. Recently, her few customers had been complaining her fabrics were too plain, or too last season. Problem was, after bills, she couldn’t afford the nicer fabrics. Her and Luka were already struggling to make ends meet.

She felt a tugging at her heart as she glanced at the empty order box on her old computer and she sighed. Christmas was in a week... she still hadn't been able to get anything for her husband and her heart broke more and more every day. Why did Christmas have to come so fast? Why did bills have to be so high? A metallic crackle brought her back to reality and she flinched as she heard an exasperated sigh from the other room. Luka's amp must have short circuited again. She looked to her computer once more and looked over the one item she had saved the location of.

A brand-new fender champion 100 black guitar amp that her husband had gone on and on about for hours on end. He said it was a classic, strong and perfect for his guitar —the only workable thing in their apartment besides her old sewing machine—but even that was on its way out the door. Marinette bit her lip as she glanced at the small mess of fabric and sewing supplies she had. Her heart ached at the thought that passed her mind but quietly, she got up, organized her things as beat she could, took some photos with her old phone, and posted an ad online.

"...Luka has so much potential to make it as big as he has always dreamed...but he never has money for good equipment... Maybe... Maybe with this, things will change in his favor." Marinette knew she was good, she was talented, but with her name black listed, there was no way she could ever make her dream a reality. Luka? She knew he could. He just had bad break after bad break. Marinette ran her hand through her hair, listening to the now quiet sound of Luka's guitar. The smallest hint of a smile played at her lips. She would give him the world, no matter the cost. She swore to herself this would be a Christmas to remember.

 

**3 Days Until Christmas**

 

Luka groaned at the pawn shop owner. "Look, I'm not stupid. I _know_ this guitar is worth at least $300. All I'm asking for is $100. Hell, you even get my amp _and_ mic for free. C’mon... It’s Christmas, don't be a scrooge."

"Sorry pal, I ain't goin' higher than $50." The salesman shrugged.

Luka clenched his jaw. "Please. Look, this year has been awful. And I just want to get my wife something nice for Christmas. She deserves that much...please."

The man sighed, looking over the offered items again. A guitar, broken amp, mic and stand, wires, and nearly two dozen guitar pics and song books. He looked to Luka one more time before he looked through the items more thoroughly. He inspected each item before he noticed Luka lift his sleeve to check the old worn out watch on his wrist.

"...What's that on your wrist?"

"...A watch?"

"No... The other thing."

Luka looked to his own wrist and frowned. "This? It's a guitar pic signed by Jagged stone... My wife made it into a bracelet for me..."

"...Throw that in and I'll give you $150."

"F-for real?"

"Yeah. Since Jagged went on hiatus all of his signed stuff sells for a fortune here.

Luka bit his lip as he contemplated the transaction "Make it $170? That way I can buy her a few different fabrics!" He watched the sales man with a hopeful look.

Another sigh before the older male nodded. "Deal."

A sigh of relief left him, and he took the bracelet off, handing it over and giving his guitar a melancholy look before he took the money and rushed to the fabric store.

When Luka got home that night, he was pleased to see his wife was asleep on their small bed. Carefully he pushed the bags of fabric under the bed and changed before crawling in with her, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, which she happily curled up with him.

"You're...home late." She mumbled. Eyes barely opening a fraction as she looked up to him, vision blurred from sleep. He was cold from being outside, but she didn’t mind tangling herself up with him, head resting on his chest. This was her favorite part of the day—when he and her could curl up and fall into sleep. Because even when stress and worry kept her up at night, he always knew how to lull her to sleep.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was talking to a club manager to try and get a gig." He lied easily, slowly rubbing her back.

"Yeah? How did it go?" A yawn left her, and she nuzzled her face into his chest, arms going up around his shoulders to hang onto him.

"Okay... He said he would think on it and call me back, they're booked right now."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. My usual gig is still on, so we should be okay on bills this month."

She nodded slightly, feeling a little more awake now. "Luka, I love you, so very much... I'm sorry we're always struggling and—"

"Hey—" The musician cut her off and tipped her head up. "None of that." He said warmly, kissing her forehead tenderly before he pulled her completely onto his chest; which she did not object to. "We'll figure it out. We always do. Besides, neither of us married one another for the money. But I promise... When we finally get our money figured out, I will give you a big wedding."

She snorted a little. "Luka... We've been married for 5 years, I told you, I don't need a big wedding... You being mine is all I need... Besides...I want to have a family with you before we have any sort of wedding renewal..."

"...You do?"

"Of course I do...but we are in no place financially to have a baby right now... So, it'll have to wait..."

He nodded, feeling a little giddy. This was a topic they never discussed before. The pain of selling his guitar was gone at the thought of actually being able to have a proper family with the woman he loved so much. "I...would really love that, Mari."

"Good." She smiled, tucking her head under his chin. "Now, no more talking. Go to sleep."

He chuckled. "Yes, dear~" Luka rubbed her back and easily lulled her to sleep with his humming.

 

**Christmas Day**

 

"Marinette~" Luka kissed his wife's cheek, laughing as she whined, trying to roll away from him, only to whine at the loss of heat and immediately rolled back against him. "C’mon babe. It's time to wake up~ It’s Christmas! And, it snowed last night!" He hummed happily.

"Five more minutes." She nuzzled her face into his side before her eyes shot open and she squealed when he picked her up. She laughed, arms going around him. "Luka!"

"Don't you “Luka” me! It's time to get up. C'mon, I splurged a little and bought us bacon, eggs, and sausage for breakfast." Saying that he splurged on such simple foods left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he was used to it.

She smiled a little and shook her head before laying it on his shoulder. "Alright...but only because I got you a Christmas present I think you'll love!"

"Oh yeah? I could say the same for you!" Luka hummed as he carried her to the living room and set her down before he moved to start making them breakfast. She didn't realize Luka had already brought her presents out and hid them behind the couch.

"Luka, I'm gonna go grab your present okay? It's wrapped, but I don't want you turning around."

"Alright baby."

She smiled as he started to hum 'Rudolph the red nosed reindeer' before she got up and headed to their room where she dug the box out from the closest. Carefully, she lifted the heavy present and took it back out to the living room, setting it under the coffee table so he couldn't see it just yet.

Once breakfast was done, the two sat down to eat, and for their first Christmas since they got married, the air around them felt happy and hopeful. No more handmade gifts, no more 'I managed to pay this bill early for us' as gifts, no more 'I'm sorry... We'll have a better Christmas next year.'

Of course, both knew that Christmas wasn't about buying one another gifts, it was about spending time with one another. But that didn't lessen the desire to have one nice Christmas. One Christmas where they could see one another light up with what they got. One Christmas where, for a moment, they could pretend like they weren't living paycheck to paycheck.

The couple sat down, and Luka set Marinette's oddly shaped presents down beside her. Part of her felt bad she only got him one, but even then, she had barely been able to scrape enough money together. She bit her lip and gave him a small smile. "Close your eyes." Once she was sure his eyes were closed, Marin slid the box out and to his feet. She sat back down and gave him the okay to re-open his eyes.

Luka looked at the rather large box in confusion before he looked to Marinette. "Should we open them at the same time?"

"Yes!" Marinette took one of the presents and set it in her lap before waiting for his okay, unable to hold back her giggling as they both tore into the paper.

However, her laughs soon fell short as she looked at the present that sat under the wrapping paper. Her heart absolutely dropped. What made it worse was when she looked over to Luka and saw he didn't seem happy at all, in fact, he seemed hurt. Just about as hurt as she felt. "...Luka?" She asked quietly. "Did... I get the wrong one?"

It took him a moment, but Luka finally gave a sad laugh. "No... You got the right one, sweet heart..."

"Then... What's the matter?"

"...I sold my guitar and pics and stuff to be able to buy you your fabrics...." He said quietly, finally he looked over to her and his eyes wide when he saw the broken expression on her face. "Mari?!"

"... Luka... You... You sold them? But... What about your job? Music is your passion...."

"I know...but... You said you were losing clients...and I got a job being a waiter at the bar I was playing at..." He carefully moved over to her, cupping her face. "But... Enough about that... I am still so happy you got that for me...but... How did you...?"

Marinette looked away. "... I sold all of my sewing supplies. My machine, needles, fabrics, threads, scissors..."

Luka felt numb. "You...sold them...?"

She pulled away and wiped her face clean of tears. "I wanted to get you something nice."

Luka recognized the tremble to her voice and quickly pulled Marinette into his lap. "Marinette." He cupped her face and turned her head back to his. "You _did_ get me something nice. You got me the one thing I've been wanting, and you gave up what you love to do that."

"Yeah, but now you can't even use it..."

"And you can't use what I got you... We just have to save up. We can buy you a sewing machine and me a new guitar. But the fact that we both were willing to sell what we love for one another means more to me than the presents. It reminds me why I married you." He said gently, stroking her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Marinette, I love you, more than anything..."

"I love you too, Luka... So much." She wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

The pair stayed like that for most of the day, whispering softly to one another about what they loved about each other. Their hearts had slowly felt less broken as the snow outside continued. It wasn’t until the clock struck five that a knock on their door caused the two to pull apart. They were confused, that much was evident. Neither had invited anyone over, nor had they spoken to family or friends in some time. Between work and spending the little time they had off with one another, they finally gave up trying to have a social life.

Marinette broke the silence. "Did...we pay the rent this month?" She asked quietly.

"We did, and our landlord wouldn’t have waited until this late in the month to stop over." He whispered back.

Another knock.

Marinette hesitantly climbed from Luka's lap and moved to open the door, freezing when she saw the hoard of people. "Alya? Nino? Mom, dad?" Her eyes skimmed over the people, Alya, Nino, her parents, Chloe, Adrien, Juleka, Mrs. Couffaine, and Nathaniel. "What...are you guys all doing here?" She hoped the tears hadn't stained her face.

"What are we doing here?" Alya laughed. "Girl! It’s Christmas." She pulled Marinette into a tight hug. "Look, we haven't been the best bunch, we haven't been here for you, but we want to fix that."

"What?" Marinette looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? We're the ones who are always busy..." But Alya ignored her and moved inside, hugging Luka. Marinette sighed and offered a tired smile before hugging everyone and letting them in. She held back a frown at the thought of everyone finally seeing their rinky-dink little apartment, but she moved inside. "Can...I get anyone a water?"

"No sweetie." Sabine kissed her cheek and had her daughter sit down. "We have a surprise for you two."

"So, I didn't mean to run my mouth, but I saw you giving your sewing machine away the other day, and all your stuff." Alya explained.

"And I saw your guitar at the pawn shop..." Juleka said quietly.

"So, of course we went and talked to everyone."

Tom and Anarka set a present down in front of each of them. With a little prodding, both slowly opened the presents. Under the beautiful wrapping paper sat a brand-new sewing machine, one Mari had wanted for years, and a brand-new guitar, one Anarka knew her son was fond of.

The two sat in stunned silence, looking at their presents before Luka spoke quietly. "We can't e—"

"Don'tcha dare finish that sentence. You two will accept them."

"Besides," Chloe huffed "We all pitched in, so you two _have_ to accept them~" She gave a smug smile, knowing there was no way they could turn it down.

"We didn't realize how hard you two were struggling." Nathaniel said quietly.

"If we did, we would have stepped in sooner." Adrien smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... Also talked to my dad…and got him to take you off the black list finally."

Nino snorted. "Talked to, bro, you threatened him." He looked to Luka and Marinette. "You two are our friends, and we thought you were just busy, but when Juleka and Alya talked to us, we all got together and realized how hard off you guys have been."

"And it's totally okay. We get why you guys work so hard." Alya added. "But... It's also okay to lean on us. We all are here for you two."

"Which is why me and your mother would like to extend an offer to you both." Tom said gently. "We want you both to move back in with us. Your old room is big enough for you two and high enough up it gives you both some privacy. Plus, while you work on your sewing, or music, you can work in the bakery with me."

Marinette looked to her parents, mouth agape before she looked to Luka. She had talked about that as a possibility before, but both ultimately decided they needed to manage on their own.

Before Luka could speak, however, Chloe spoke up. "Oh, and before I forget, since you two are my friends or whatever, I got you a present too, Luka. Since you have a new guitar now, I pulled some strings and got you a meeting with a talent agent who is willing to listen to you play and possibly take you on.

"Wh-what? Who?!"

"Penny Stone, or as she used to go by, Penny Rolling."

Luka's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Alya took Marinette's hands. "Girl, listen to me. I know you two wanna do things on your own, but sometimes you need a little help. So, take your parents offer. Save up. Have the life I know you two want."

Adrien gave a small smile. "And no more tears okay?' He asked gently.

Marinette blinked, gently pulling a hand away from Alya to touch her face, finding the tears streaming down her cheeks once more.

Nathaniel pulled a tissue from his bag and handed it to her.

After a moment, Luka finally looked to Marinette before he looked to his family again. "...Thank you all...so much. We'll accept everything."

"Good! You better." Chloe smirked

"We're sorry we didn't step in sooner." Sabine said quietly.

For the first time since they opened their presents, Marinette smiled brightly, even through her tears. "No... You all couldn't have had better timing. Thank you. Thank you all so much!" She hugged onto Alya since she was the closest. "Merry Christmas everyone...!"


End file.
